Prove it
by Corinne Marie
Summary: Daphne Greengrass has challenged Theodore Nott. He's going to have to prove he's good enough to get a date with her. Kind of a corny story, but please read and review. Also, if you have an idea for the other genre, I do need one. Thanks.


**A/N: Oh dear, this is late! Written for the "Persistance is Futile" competition and due right now. Daphne and Theodore, probably my favorite couple to write. Enjoy!**

**Also, I haven't reread through this, so if there are any unlikely mistakes, tell me and I'll fix it!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Dishes and silverware. Theodore was surprised that he could hear that noise right then. He wasn't supposed to get his breakfast for another...Oh, sweet Merlin, he'd overslept. How the hell had he managed that? He hadn't slept in once in the last 13 years. His grandmother would not be happy.

He practically jumped out of bed and dashed to his closet, hoping that if he hurried he could salvage the situation. He dressed quicker than he ever imagined possible, just barely pulling his shirt over his head as the family house-elf knocked on his door. He pulled a comb through his hair while he opened the door.

"I know," Theo said before the house-elf had a chance to speak. He grabbed a piece of toast from the tray the little creature was holding and ran out of his room. He slowed down at the picture of his mother.

"The garden. And be quick about it," the painting whispered, and he started running again, nearly choking on his toast.

He arrived at the garden gate, gasping for air. He took just a second to get his breathing under control, and then he opened the gate and pushed inside, looking around. He saw the two women sitting on the bench next to the rose bushes and started walking towards them. His grandmother saw him before he even got close and fixed him with a very disappointed look. The girl sitting next to her noticed it immediately and turned to look at him.

Daphne Greengrass hadn't changed a bit in the last year. Her striking green eyes still sent shivers up his spine. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders, framing her face like sunshine. She had such soft features, like an angel. She wore a knee-length black skirt and a dark green shirt, and a bored expression.

"Good morning," Theo said, walking the rest of the way to them, hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry I'm late. I sort of..."

"What have I told you about that?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Sleeping in?"

"Do not speak like that. Say every word with authority and the knowledge that you are right."

Daphne had covered her mouth and looked away from them both, obviously giggling. It was very distracting.

"Right. Of course. I'm sorry, grandmother."

"Hmph. Don't apologize. Do it right."

"Right. I slept in. My apologies."

"Better. Now, I'm sure you remember Daphne," she said, motioning towards the blonde girl. Daphne, still trying not to laugh, turned to him and nodded. "I was just telling her that you write stories. She said she may want to read them sometime."

This wasn't going to work out. There was no chance that he could tell Daphne Greengrass that she couldn't do something she wanted to do and still make her like him. "Alright, I could go up and get them now, if you like." Right. That would have to do.

"No, no, the two of you should bond. I'm going to go inside and get a drink."

"Alright, grandmother." She left as quickly as an old, well-bred woman could politely move. As soon as she was gone, Theo breathed a sigh of relief. Daphne laughed loudly. He turned to look at her blankly.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't realize you were such a pushover." She stood up and started to walk further into the garden, leaving a shocked Theo standing there, as if rooted to the spot. It didn't take him long to recover and go after her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"You think I'm easily controlled?"

"Theodore, an old woman made you change your entire speech pattern in less than a minute. You can't be more of a pushover than that."

"She's my grandmother, and I live with her."

"Oh, right, a 18 year old boy whose very...cute and who lives with his grandmother. You're a child, Theo, and they're the biggest pushovers in the world." She had stopped to look at him by then, looking him up and down as she spoke.

"In case you didn't know, you are younger than me."

"Yes, but unlike you, I live mostly on my own, and I haven't been 'cute' since I was 12."

"Well, if I'm a pushover, you're a snob."

She laughed. "Of course I am. Only the people who know me know that I'm not always like this."

"Well, now I know too."

"You know the theory, you've never seen it put into practice."

"Well, maybe we should get to know each other then. I could take you out to dinner sometime."

"I'm sorry, I don't date pushovers."

"You know, this isn't even my idea. Your parents and my grandmother thought we'd be a good match."

"Oh, that'll convince me to let you buy me dinner." She hadn't moved—except for her eyes and her lips—since he'd called her a snob, whereas, he was always animated when he talked. She seemed to be glaring at his hands, as if they were offensive. "If you wanted someone who did what they're told, you should ask for Astoria. She's the good girl."

_But I don't want your sister._ "How can I convince you that I'm not a pushover if you won't go out with me?"

"You could show me your stories," she looked at him as if it was a challenge.

He sighed. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't actually let her read...that. And he couldn't say no, or he'd never have a chance.

"Alright, fine, should I go get them now?"

She sighed. "That was a test, and you just failed."

He made a noise that seemed very much like a growl. "How badly did I fail?"

"Is there anything worse than Dreadful?"

"I don't think so."

"Then it was Dreadful."

"Well, what did I do wrong?"

"Don't agree to do something you don't want to do. Especially not so easily."

She turned and started back towards the garden gate, and Theo chased after her. "What do you mean?"

"Did you think I didn't notice the change in the expression on your face? And the sigh. If you don't want people to know you don't want to do something, don't sigh so heavily." He expected her to stop at the bench, but she kept walking.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to get home. My mother wants me to make a cake for my father's birthday, so I need to get started, and I thought I might say goodbye to your grandmother."

"Oh."

"'Bye, Theo," she said with a small laugh.

He waved, but she didn't see him. She was already gone.

* * *

Theo looked at himself in the mirror. He always hated dressing up. He didn't look right in dress robes. Something about his height just made it seem wrong.

There was knock on his door. Before he could answer it, it opened, and Draco stepped into his room.

"She's here."

Theo sighed. "I never told you what happened three days ago, did I?"

"You said it didn't go well, but that can always be fixed."

"No, it really can't. She thinks I'm a pushover. It's just like at school. She broke my heart with a smile." He fell down on his bed, but before he had even settled there, Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"You are going to do this. You like her, and that's really all that matters."

"She called me a pushover."

"Girls like that."

"She said she wouldn't date me because of that."

"She didn't mean it."

"She called me cute."

"Really? That's fantastic."

"No! You don't understand. Girls have always flocked to you. I have to be cute! I hate being cute! Everyone tries to ruffle my hair and saw, 'awww...' I'm eighteen years old! Cute is no good anymore."

"Alright, calm down. If she really thinks you're cute, though, it's not that bad."

Theo stared at his friend, wondering if his ears were even working. "I'm not even going to bother. How am I supposed to convince her I'm not a pushover?"

"Do what you have to," Draco said, and then he practically threw Theo out of his bedroom.

Seeing that there was no other choice, Theo meandered down the stairs to the backyard, where the party was being held. It was a beautiful night, and he couldn't imagine what they would have done if it had started raining. The garden was beautiful, too. Everything was covered in tiny fairy lights, and that was dazzling in and of itself. He hardly even recognized that everything had been rearranged to make the whole place even more attractive than it usually was. He couldn't have even counted all the changes.

The beauty of the garden dulled in comparison to the girl he saw sitting at a table next to the rose bushes. She was sitting with two other blonde women and a black haired man, obviously her family. Her hair was up, and she was wearing a dark blue dress, covered in glitter. Her hair was pulled into a neat bun on the top of her head, and she had small diamond earrings in her ears. She had a shawl that he assumed was supposed to cover her shoulders, but it was hanging somewhere down near her elbows, exposing her skin. He couldn't stop himself from walking over to her.

"Good evening," he said, standing in front of their table. They all turned to look at him. The rest of her family smiled warmly at him, but she smirked. "I was just wondering if Daphne wanted to dance."

Daphne tried not to laugh again. "I would, but I can't."

"Why not?"

Astoria cut into their conversation. "She's just being a snob again. Where's Draco?"

Her mother shot her a terrifying look. Then she turned to Daphne. "Go dance."

"I really can't. You see, I hurt my ankle walking to this table."

Her mother glared at her. She glared back.

"Daphne, for once, just listen to your mother," her father said, looking at Theo apologetically.

She rolled her eyes, and for a second he thought she was going to say no again. But then she asked Astoria to stand up so that she could get out of her seat. Astoria did more than that. She stood up and ran away. Everyone turned to look at her, and all became clear when they saw her hug Draco nearby.

Daphne, who looked much less surprised then she did annoyed, took Theodore's hand and led him out to the dance floor, where they obviously started to dance.

After a minute or so of Daphne leading, she leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear. "You know, if you weren't a pushover, you'd be leading." He immediately took control of the dance, which had been easier than he had expected. Merlin, how was she so graceful in those shoes? It just wasn't possible.

"Did you really mean it when you said I was cute?"

"Yes, I never say anything I don't mean."

"Oh."

"Did you ask that for a reason, or...?"

"No, it's just something Draco said."

"Ah, I see. It's never good to listen to Draco."

"Hey, don't say that. He's my friend."

"Astoria's my sister and I tell her she's an idiot all the time."

Theo smiled. "That's a nice thing to do."

"Honesty is the best policy, I always say."

"You don't have to be mean, though."

"I'm not being mean. Why are you still chasing me? I thought you gave up when school ended."

"I make it a habit to not give up."

"Except that you told me you were giving up."

"I changed my mind."

"Good."

"Really?"

"At least you're making up your own mind now. By the way, it's your turn."

"We're taking turns now?"

"Yes, but now it's mine."

"That does not count."

"Yes it does."

"Why should that count?"

"Now it's really not your turn anymore."

"Fine, two fake questions makes one real one. I can live with that."

"Now you're catching on. Why did you pick me?"

"Unattainable. That's always the goal, isn't it? The one thing you can't have."

"Hm. But there are so many other unattainable girls. Tell me the truth."

The truth. _I love you. So simple. So true. So...painful._"That is the truth."

"Fine, but if you won't be honest, I get another question."

"Alright."

"You're in love with me, aren't you?"

Theodore pulled away from her slightly. "What?"

"You are in love with the girl that you are dancing with. Her name starts with a D. I don't think I can make it any more clear."

He paused. "I suppose I am. But falling in love with you was never the problem. Actually, yeah, it was."

She pulled away from him completely. "Are you going to explain that?"

"You don't get another question until I get one."

"Fine. Ask away."

"Why did you reject me so many times?"

She looked past him, at her family sitting at the table. "I have to go," she said, and without waiting for his answer, she walked swiftly back to them. He didn't follow her.

It was hard to tell who was the bigger coward.

* * *

He wandered down the Diagon Alley looking for something, anything to do. He couldn't stand staying at home anymore. His grandmother was driving him crazy.

If he was to be completely honest, though, he was looking for Daphne. He couldn't work up the courage to ask her back over to his house, so he had been here everyday, hoping to run into her.

Today was his lucky day.

She was walking alone, carrying a few bags and a blue umbrella. She didn't see him, so he waited for her to pass and walked behind her for a few steps and said, "I take back my question." She turned to him, a slighty frightened look on her face. "Or is that against the rules?"

"No...no I'm sure it's fine."

"Why, in the name of Merlin, are you carrying an umbrella?"

She laughed. "I left it at a friend's house. I went there before I went shopping."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"Why were you following me?"

"I wasn't." She glared at him. "I was looking for you because I wanted to apologize for offending you."

She shook her head. "You didn't. I just...I didn't want to answer. I'm no Gryffindor, I guess."

"Why didn't you want to answer?"

"I...I guess I just didn't want to admit that I didn't know what I felt."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't ask another question."

"Oh, right. What was your question before? Explain? Right, well, falling in love with someone who doesn't acknowledge your existence, a girl who is far too unattainable, is always a problem. I'm just sorry I could never be good enough for you."

"No, you could." She stopped herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Um...I mean...I didn't know how I felt about you. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that it was love. You probably don't even want me anymore, after the mean things I've done."

"Yes I do."

She looked up at him. "You don't mean that. You only want me now because our families want it."

He shook his head. "That's not true at all. I never gave up on you, Daphne. And I never will, if that's what it takes."

He couldn't have said anything else if he'd wanted to, because at that moment, she dropped her bags and kissed him. It was really sudden, and he couldn't quite figure out why she'd done it, but that wasn't even important. What was important right now was the girl in his arms, and the feeling of her lips on his.

**A/N: Reviews are love!**


End file.
